familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Farkasrét Cemetery
, Farkasréti Cemetery]] Farkasrét Cemetery or Farkasréti Cemetery ( ) is one of the most famous cemeteries in Budapest. It opened in 1894 and is noted for its spectacular sight towards the city (several people wanted it more to be a resort area than a cemetery). It comprises tombs of numerous Hungarian notables and it is the most preferred place for actors and actresses and other artists (opera singers, musicians, painters, sculptors, architects, writers, poets). It also includes the tombs of several scientists, academicians and sportspeople. Graves are often decorated with noteworthy sculptures. It was provided with parks in the 1950s, when it took on its present appearance and extent. The mortuary hall and the new chapel were built in the 1980s to the plans of Imre Makovecz. In the Communist era, church funerals were forbidden in Kerepesi Cemetery, so it became the only place for those who wanted a religious funeral. It is located in Buda (the Western part of Budapest), approximately 3 km away from the downtown. Its oldest grave that is still located at the original place is that of the mechanical engineer Ferenc Cathry Szaléz, the designer of the Rack railway in Budapest and the original Mária Valéria bridge in Esztergom. Notable interments *Vilmos Aba Novák, painter *Aladár Árkai, architect *Péter Bacsó, film director and screenwriter *Ervin Baktay, orientalist *Donát Bánki, inventor *Gusztáv Bárczi, remedial teacher *Béla Bartók, composer, the sculpture made by Miklós Borsos *Dénes Berinkey, Prime Minister *Aurél Bernáth, painter and poet *Sándor Bíró, footballer *Miklós Borsos, sculptor *József Bozsik, footballer *Csinszka, Endre Ady's wife *Tamás Cseh, singer and songwriter *János Csonka, inventor *Béla Czóbel, painter *Ferenc Deák, footballer *József C. Dobos, inventor of the Dobos Cake, a Hungarian speciality *Béla Egresi, footballer *Pál Engel, historian *Zoltán Fábri, director *Sári Fedák, actress *István Fekete, writer *János Ferencsik, conductor *Aladár Gerevich, seven-times olympic champion fencer *Gyula Germanus, orientalist *Lajos Gulácsi, painter *Lajos Hatvany, Maecenas of the arts *András Hegedűs, Socialist Prime Minister *Éva Janikovszky, writer of children's books *Pál Jávor, a very popular actor *Katalin Karády, actress, singer *Lajos Kassák, poet and painter *Károly Kernstok, painter *Kálmán Kittenberger, Africa researcher, naturalist *Zoltán Kodály, composer, the sculpture made by Pál Pátzai *János Kodolányi, writer *György Kolonics, olympic champion sprint canoeist *Béla Kondor, painter *Margit Kovács, ceramicist and sculptor *László Lajtha, composer *Imre Makovecz, architect *Istvan Medgyaszay, architect *Miklós Mészöly, writer *Pál C. Molnár, painter *László Nagy, poet *Ágnes Nemes Nagy, poet *László Németh, writer *István Örkény, writer *László Papp, three-times olympic champion boxer *János Pilinszky, poet *Mátyás Rákosi, Communist leader; now only his initials are visible to avoid vandalism *Zsigmond Reményik, writer *Ferenc Sánta, writer *Sándor Simonyi-Semadam, Prime Minister *Árpád Szakasits, Socialist leader *Zsigmond Széchenyi, Africa researcher, hunter, writer *Pál Szécsi, an extremely popular singer (his fans kept bringing articles for his tomb for years and some wanted to spend the night beside it) *Gyula Szekfü, historian *Georg Solti, conductor *Zoltán Tildy, President *Béla Volentik, footballer *Sándor Weöres, poet *József Zakariás, footballer *Zoltán Zelk, poet *Károly Zipernovszky, inventor :Note: This list is very far from complete: the number of notables buried here exceeds 10,000. See also *Kerepesi Cemetery Resources * mult-kor.hu External links * Budapest Funeral Institute, including ** an overview of the cemetery *List of celebrities with biographies who rest in this cemetery (with pictures) :(The above pages are only in Hungarian.) *Farkasréti Cemetery at Find a Grave Category:Farkasrét Cemetery Category:Cemeteries in Budapest Category:Religion in Budapest